Watashitachi no Kizuna
by Hanshakou
Summary: No quiero volver a perderte"dijo con voz sollozante. El chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa "nunca lo hiciste". Y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Los lazos, algún dia, se rompen.
1. Nayami

Un fic Kibahina!!

Es un poco largo pero bueh!

Reviewen y salvan un pececito!!

**

* * *

**

**I**

"**Nayami"**

**[Sufrimiento]**

"_Hay palabras que no deberían existir…_

_Palabras que no deberían ser pronunciadas…"_

Kiba salió de la casa a pesar de los ruegos de su compañera, subió a su auto y lo encendió

-Kiba-kun!!-Hinata salió corriendo de la casa-Por favor!!

Kiba movió la palanca, si la miraba solo empeoraría las cosas, pisó el acelerador

-Kiba-kun!!!

Volteó a verla por el retrovisor, desvió su mirada hacia la carretera, no solía manejar de noche, pero esta vez seria una excepción…esa chica había logrado lastimarlo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Él la amaba…tal ves demasiado, por eso le habían dolido tanto las palabras que Hinata había dicho. Aunque sabia que a ella le gustaba otro y que jamás tendría ojos para otra persona.

Nunca había sentido esa sensación…la combinación de que algo se quiebra dentro de ti, que te apuñalan justo en el centro del pecho…la sensación…de que pierdes lo que más querías en unos cuantos segundos…y que sabes que ya nada volverá a ser igual.

* * *

La chica vio como el auto se alejaba, su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa

-Kiba-kun…-susurró-...perdóname…

Con la mirada en el piso entró a la casa, su primo y su hermana, a pesar de lo ocurrido, la esperaban para cenar, Hinata se sentó en silencio.

-Hinata-sama…-dijo cautelosamente el chico-…esta bien?

Hinata asintió, los tres empezaron a comer mucho más silencioso de lo normal, a ratos Neji miraba a Hinata, que tenía la vista clavada en el plato.

-en verdad…se encuentra bien?

-Hinata, que pasó?

Hinata solo bajó mas la mirada, Neji y Hanabi se miraron, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, Hinata no tocaba su comida, pero no era eso lo que los preocupaba, querían hacer algo, se sentían inútiles, inservibles, y malos parientes.

* * *

La sensación de antes había vuelto a asaltarlo violentamente, como un gran animal atacando a su presa, había sentido como se desgarraba algo dentro de él.

Tomó fuertemente la parte delantera de su chamarra apretando los ojos, frenó bruscamente, el dolor era demasiado fuerte y no creía poder soportarlo.

Su mente le decía que se fuera, que se volviera libre de todo ese dolor, pero sus sentimientos le decían que volviera, que arreglara las cosas, antes de que algo peor pasara.

La sensación en su pecho se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, parecía que no se quitaría, que seguiría así, pero de un momento a otro se esfumó, soltó su chamarra, alzó la mirada y sintió la vista borrosa

* * *

Hinata se tomó el pecho con las dos manos y se encogió, no escuchaba las exclamaciones preocupadas de su primo y de su hermana, escuchaba un incesante goteo.

Una

Dos

Cada que aquella gota caía sentía una punzada en el pecho, quería que parara, que se detuviera y dejara de hacerla sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que siguiera así, que la lastimara, como ella había lastimado a su mejor amigo, seguramente el sufrimiento que él había sentido era mucho peor.

Ese chico siempre la apoyaba y le daba ánimos…siempre cuidaba de ella…y ella no había sabido apreciarlo…únicamente le había respondido con un golpe y frases hirientes.

El goteo terminó, no dejó de tomarse el pecho, sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

* * *

-_estúpido…_-el chico se talló los ojos con un brazo mientras apretaba los dientes-…_ llorar no me va a servir de nada_

Si, sabia que no le serviría a arreglar las cosas.

Sabía que esas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos no harían que ella lo mirara de nuevo con esa sonrisa…pero vaya que aliviaba el terrible dolor que sentía en el pecho

* * *

-_tonta…_-se pasó rápidamente el brazo por la cara, quería seguir llorando, pero quería aparentar que era fuerte, aún creía que si lloraba era por que era débil, ya muchas veces su amigo le había dicho que llorar no te hacía débil, pero nunca lo había escuchado.

Incluso ahora….no le creía

* * *

Volvió a poner su mano en el volante, encendió el auto y arrancó, el camino se extendía obscuro ante él, parecía la enorme boca de un animal, preparado para engullirlo.

Se adentró en una fina capa de niebla, le parecía que aquella niebla lo acariciaba.

En pocos momentos comenzó a llover, las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra, justo como las lágrimas que a ratos escapaban de sus ojos.

Un trueno.

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, apretó los ojos.

El auto dio un giro que hizo que las llantas chirriaran.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la voz de Hinata, esas frases que había pronunciado hace un rato.

Una luz hizo que abriera los ojos.

Su mente quedó en blanco.

No podía respirar.

Se asfixiaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en un segundo y caían sobre sus mejillas.

-Kuso!!

* * *

Quería irse a su habitación, pero sería maleducado dejar ahí a su primo y a su hermana.

Se mareó.

Cerró los ojos.

Una terrible sensación llenó a su pecho.

Abrió mucho los ojos

-Kiba!!!

* * *

Bueno! Fin del primer cap!

El siguiente: Akumu-Pesadilla

Amo los reviews!


	2. Akumu

Bueno! aqui esta el segundo cap!

Un tantito sadico

(inner: tantito?)

en fin! reviewenme!!

_Pensamientos_

_"Flashback"_

**

* * *

**

**II**

"**Akumu"**

**[Pesadilla]**

"_Pesadilla: ensueño angustioso y tenaz que causa terror"_

_(Lo único que ella quería…era despertar)_

Neji y Hanabi la miraron sorprendidos

-Hinata-sama, se…se encuentra bien? Está muy pálida

Hinata se levantó rápidamente tirando la silla y corrió a su habitación, nada le importaba, nada, no dejaba de pensar en su amigo, sentía una terrible sensación en el pecho.

Buscó su celular con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_ no no no no no no no_

Lo encontró, con manos temblorosas marcó el número de Kiba.

Neji la había seguido, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando preocupado a Hinata

-Hinata-sama…

La sensación no se iba.

No sabía que pasaba, por que de repente se había sentido asi.

Pero quería saber que su amigo se encontraba bien, que todo era su imaginación…

-por favor Kiba-kun…-dijo en voz baja-…contesta por favor…

* * *

_Breep-Breep….Breep-Breep…_

El chico abrió un poco los ojos, su vista no se acostumbraba y no podía ver bien.

Intentó moverse, apretó los ojos

- ite…

No tardó en recordad lo que había pasado.

Las sensaciones, los dolores, los pensamientos…estaban ahí, frente a sus ojos, preparándose para atacarlo de nuevo.

Porque estaba todo tan callado?...

Porque después de algo así….lo único que queda es silencio?

_Breep-breep_

En unos segundos pudo ver con claridad.

No se quitó el cinturón, si no se caería, ya que el auto estaba volteado.

Las ventanas estaba rotas, sentía los vidrios repartidos por su cuerpo.

Dentro de su pecho el lugar donde estaba su corazón dolía sin piedad, quería gritar, quería liberarse de aquel sufrimiento, giró un poco la cabeza y apretó los ojos.

* * *

Hinata sintió un repentino dolor de cabeza, se tiró al suelo de rodillas.

Neji se le acercó rápidamente y se agachó junto a ella

-ghn…

- Hinata-sama!

Hinata no se soltaba la cabeza, le dolía terriblemente y por un momento sintió que se asfixiaba, el dolor se fue, pero aun tenia esa sensación.

- e…estoy…estoy bien…

Se levanto lentamente con la ayuda de su primo

* * *

Kiba abrió los ojos, acercó lentamente una mano hacia el celular, que se encontraba a su lado y no dejaba de sonar, escuchó una voz fuera del auto

-hey!! Estas bien??

Intentó hablar, hizo una expresión de dolor, acercó su manos hacia su cuello y gimió al sentir ese vidrio clavado, no podía creerlo, creía que en algún momento despertaría de esa horrorosa pesadilla, pero el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo indicaba que no estaba soñando.

Miro dolido el celular, el numero era de Hinata, intentó alcanzarlo, aun con el dolor que sentía, sentía como si lo asfixiaran, la sensación de antes había vuelto, aun así no le importaba, quería oír a Hinata, quería oír su voz y lo único que recibía eran miles de punzadas.

Le dolía horriblemente el pecho, un dolor interno…una herida de adentro…una herida que sabia nunca sanaría…que siempre estaría ahí para lastimarlo cuando menos se lo esperara…sabia que esa herida era toda su culpa…

Empezó a nublársele la vista, estiró más su mano

* * *

Hinata tomó su cuello y apretó los ojos, de repente había sentido como si le hubieran clavado algo, soltó el celular y se presionó con las dos manos el lugar donde le dolía tirándose de rodillas

- H-Hinata-sama!-se agachó junto a ella-esta…¡!-abrió mucho los ojos al ver una especie de cicatriz bajo el lugar donde Hinata se presionaba- _q-que demonios esta pasando??_-Hinata se encogía mas con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Hinata-sama!! Hable por favor!!

Hinata dejó de encogerse, pero siguió agachada, empezó a temblar, Neji vió que en los ojos de Hinata no estaba ese brillo usual, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero no hacía ningún ruido.

-H-Hinata-sama?

Hinata pareció querer decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios

* * *

- _H-Hinata…-_rozaba con sus dedos el celular, sentía que la liberación estaba ahí, tan cerca, sentía que algo lo aplastaba, que no iba a permanecer con los ojos abiertos mas tiempo, pero quería liberarse, quería poder gritar, quitarse todo el dolor en el pecho, ese dolor que no lo dejaba porque rápidamente se había cosechado en su alma y no lo dejaría en paz, ese dolor que le desgarraba todo el cuerpo y que ahora hacia que el liquido cristalino asomara por sus ojos, pero que se negara a caer, que se contuviera ahí, empeorándole la vista.

Sintió como un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y recorría su cara, vio caer la gota y le pareció escuchar como se estrellaba, escuchó un ruido parecido al choque de metales, le destrozaba los oídos, los cuales empezaban a sangrar, sentía mucha presión, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, gritó lo más que pudo, esperando que el ruido se callara, con el grito el dolor de su cuello aumentó, pero no le importó, sintió algo recorrer su cuello, sabia que era sangre, producida por forzar su garganta, el dolor se fue, junto con su voz, intentaba gritar y no podía, le dolía horriblemente, entrecerró los ojos y se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo único que pudo decir, con una voz rasposa y lastimosa

- p-perdón…

Y su mano cayó sin oponer resistencia, alejándose de ese aparato que iba a traerle tal liberación…la liberación que jamás llegó…

* * *

Neji se le quedó mirando, parecía que ya no tenía ese dolor, pero seguía pasmada

Salió de la habitación y después de un momento regresó con un saco y se lo dio a Hinata.

Hinata lo miró confundida, su voz pareció regresar

-q-que pasa Neji-nisan?…

- vamos a buscarlo-se puso su saco- además necesita que le revisen eso

- _Kiba-kun…_-pensó mientras ponía su mano en su cuello Se puso el saco rápidamente y salió junto con Neji. Ambos entraron al auto.

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino, solo se oian las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal.

Hinata solo miraba por la ventana y tomaba con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad, no entendía que habia sido ese dolor, tomó de nuevo su cuello, junto con el dolor habían llegado imágenes borrosas, no lograba distinguir que había sido, Neji la miraba de reojo, de repente diviso algo a lo lejos, abrió mucho los ojos

-_oh por dios…_

Hinata se cubrió la boca para no gritar. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-_No!_

Se quitó el cinturón y salió aún cuando Neji no se había estacionado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos aparto a varias personas que había ahí.

Tenía miedo.

El auto negro, del mismo modelo que el de Kiba.

Todo indicaba que la persona dentro del auto era su amigo

No quería creerlo, algunos médicos intentaban sacar a quien esperaba no fuera Kiba.

No podía respirar bien, algo le oprimía el pecho.

El dolor era horrible, cayó de rodillas tomándose el pecho, quería que se fuera.

Alzó lentamente la vista…sabiendo en el fondo lo que le esperaba…

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas sin para…ahora sabia que imágenes eran las que habían acudido a su mente hacia un rato

-Kiba-kun…-apretó los ojos- NO!

Se levantó aún con ese dolor.

U n policía intento detenerla, pero ésta lo empujo y llegó al lado del auto en el momento en que los médicos ponían a Kiba en una camilla.

Jamás olvidaría esa imagen.

La cara de iba estaba cubierta de sangre…todo él estaba lleno de sangre, a penas podía reconocerlo.

Su ropa estaba manchada, destrozada…pero porque tenía esa expresión?...

Porque estaba tan calmado??

-Kiba-kun!!-dijo, mientras se tiraba de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amigo

El medico volteó, miró a Neji

-familiar?

Neji negó con la cabeza

-pero obviamente lo conocemos…

Hinata miraba paralizada el rostro de su amigo, no podía respirar, no oía las sirenas a su alrededor, lentamente puso sus manos sobre la cara de Kiba mientras lágrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas y caían al suelo o en el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Kiba-kun….-dijo con voz temblorosa-…Kiba-kun….-decía mientras recorría dulcemente el rostro de su amigo, le quitaba los mechones de cabello para verlo mejor, llenándose las manos de sangre.

El dolor se había hecho mas fuerte, pero ya no le importaba.

No le importaba que no se fuera ahora…solo quería estar con él, no quería dejarlo solo otra ves.

-no…-puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kiba y pareció acariciar una suavemente, varias lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de su amigo, combinándose con la sangre, no podía evitar que se le quebrara la voz-…perdón…-apretó los ojos- perdóname!

Los médicos que estaban revisando a Kiba, se miraron angustiados

-creo que…ya no…

Hinata abrió los ojos sobresaltada

-q-que tiene Kiba-kun??

Intercambiaron miradas.

-hay que llevarlo al hospital lo mas rápido, todavía puede vivir

Asintieron

Subieron la camilla a la ambulancia y se alejaron.

Hinata seguía agachada, con las manos cerca de su pecho

-_K…Kiba-kun…es todo mi culpa…_

"_-no deberías esforzarte de esa manera!! Te-"_

_La mano de Hinata se estrelló en la mejilla de Kiba con mucha fuerza, haciendo que él se tambaleara y pusiera su mano sobre la zona que ahora le punzaba_

"_-t-tu nunca crees que pueda hacer algo!! Solo molestas diciéndome que no lo haga!! No confías en mi!!!"_

"_-si tanto crees que molesto mejor salgo de tu vida!!"_

"_-haz lo que quieras!! Después de todo….Des pues de todo nunca has sido nada para mi!! Solo eres una molestia!! Te odio!!!"_

-perdón-dijo mientras apretaba los ojos- perdón

Neji se le acercó

-vamos

Hinata lo miró

-c-como?

-al hospital- se agachó junto a ella y tomo sus manos, sacó un pañuelo y le limpio un poco la sangre- tendrá que lavarse en el hospital

Hinata bajo la mirada y sus hombros empezaron a temblar, Neji la soltó y la ayudo a levantarse.

Se alejaron de todo el gentío y entraron al auto.

Hinata volteó a ver a Neji con lágrimas en los ojos

-N-Neji-nisan…porque…

-a pesar de cómo la he tratado…usted me perdonó…por eso.

-Neji-nisan….-bajó la mirada- …gracias…

* * *

Ahi esta!

espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comments si quedaron un tantito traumados! XD


	3. Sayonara

bien! aqui el capitulo 3 de mi historia sádica de Kiba-kun y Hinata!!

mi inspiración aqui fue una frase de Oscar Wilde, que dice: el hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera, pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida

kyay!amo a Oscar Wilde

(HI: hey! la historia!)

ah, lo siento!

**

* * *

**

**III**

**Sayonara**

**[Adiós]**

_"El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y llegan de fuera,_

_pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida"_

* * *

Las tallaba y enjuagaba una y otra vez, intentaba quitarse esa sangre, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, tallaba sus manos fuertemente pero la sangre seguía ahí.

-_porque? porque?_

Alzo sus manos, no podía, se mordió los labios y volvió a tallarse, las lagrimas empezaba a caer por sus mejillas, solo quería que le dijeran que Kiba estaba bien, no importaba si tenia que pagar todo el sufrimiento a cambio, no le importaba sufrir ella mientras el estuviera bien,

Neji vio salir a Hinata del baño con la mirada gacha

Volvieron a sentarse, sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, y cada que lo sentía, apretaba los ojos reteniéndolas, diciéndose que era una débil y que por eso Kiba estaba así

Al llegar habían preguntado por Kiba…pero no sabían si los dejaría verlo

--------FLASHBACK----------

-quien?

-Inuzuka Kiba, el chico del accidente de auto

-ah! Discúlpenos, el chico no tenia identificación alguna

Neji volteo a ver a Hinata

-s…su cartera…la…la olvido en casa…

-aun así no se permiten visitas ahora, pero podrían firmar esos papeles?

La recepcionista le extendió unas hojas a Neji, quien las tomo

-que son?

-formularios para el chico, si pudiera llenarlos para saber mas de el, familia, números de contacto

-entiendo

Neji saco una pluma y comenzó a llenar las hojas, de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Hinata algunas de las cosas que habia en la hoja, Hinata respondía con la voz baja

-sabes mucho de el ¿eh?

Hinata se sonrojo un poco,

-es…mi amigo…

Neji le entrego las hojas a la recepcionista

-en serio no hay alguna manera de verlo?

-preguntare, esperen por alla

-gracias, Hinata-sama, vamos

-h…hai

Se sentaron en unos bancos en silencio, Hinata miraba el suelo aun con las manos juntas, el dolor habia cesado, pero ahora se sentía muy preocupada, no quería que Neji se diera cuenta, no quería que pensara que era débil, Neji la miraba a ratos.

-Hinata-sama...

Hinata lo miro

-eh?

-sus manos

------------FIN FLASHBACK---------

Después de media hora un medico se les acerco

-son los conocidos de Inuzuka?

Neji y Hinata se levantaron

-si, como esta?

-acompáñenme

Siguieron al medico a una oficina en donde había una secretaria

-por favor que nadie nos moleste

-claro

Entraron por una puerta que había ahí, el medico se sentó detrás del escritorio y les hizo una seña a Neji y a Hinata para que se sentaran, permanecieron un momento en silencio, Hinata no podía esperar, se mordía los labios, el pecho le punzaba, al fin el doctor suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-será difícil decir esto pero…no encuentro como ayudar a su amigo, el impacto fue muy fuerte y temo que haya daño cerebral

-pero…pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer!

El doctor miro a Hinata, que bajó la mirada

-Hinata-sama…será mejor que deje hablar al doctor…uhm….

-Hatoyama…Hiroshi Hatoyama…como les decía, es muy probable que no sobreviva debido al impacto, además se le incrustaron varios vidrios dañando algunos órganos, por un milagro no murió debido a la pérdida de sangre, ya que uno de los vidrios le cayo directamente en el cuello

Hinata alzo rápidamente la mirada mientras ponía su mano sobre su cuello

-f-fue muy profundo?

El doctor asintió

-logramos sacarlo sin hacer mas daño, era muy grande y bien pudo haber muerto.

Hinata se sobresalto, Kiba había estado a punto de morir, Kiba, su mejor amigo, su confidente, había estado a punto de desaparecer de su vida, ella que lo necesitaba tanto, todo era su culpa, el solo se preocupaba por ella, y ella solo lo había enojado, y lo había llevado al borde de la muerte

-parece que forzó su garganta, haciéndose mas daño…el otro conductor afirma haberlo oído gritar

Hinata sintió lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que se podía imaginar el momento en que Kiba gritaba

-p…pero…se va a…recuperar…verdad?...

-ya dije…no es probable…no puedo asegurarle nada…además…

En ese momento se abrió violentamente la puerta, una enfermera entró sin aliento

-les pedí que…-se levanto

-discúlpeme doctor...es sobre el chico Inuzuka

-que ha pasado?

-esto…ha…ha entrado en coma

Hinata se petrifico, veía fijamente al frente, Neji volteo a verla

Hinata sintió que le faltaba aire, que no podía respirar, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar

_-K…Kiba-kun…_

-vamos a la habitación!!-a Neji y Hinata- esperen aquí!

El medico salió junto con la enfermera, Neji puso su mano en el brazo de Hinata

-Hinata-sama…esto…

Hinata empezó a temblar, Neji vio que contenía las lágrimas y que sonreía un poco

-es…es todo mi culpa…verdad?

-claro que no…solo…

-si no…le hubiera dicho eso…el…el…estaría bien…

-Hinata-sama…

-yo…yo nunca…yo nunca querría que le pasara algo así…y ahora…ahora el…

Neji bajo la mirada, no sabia que hacer, sabía que su prima quería mucho a Kiba, aunque ella no se diera cuenta y que no había sido su intención decirle eso. Hinata empezó a sollozar, no intento limpiarse las lágrimas, acerco sus manos juntas a su pecho

-_por favor…Kiba-kun…no me dejes…por favor…_

Se quedaron callados, no se oía nada a excepción de los sollozos de Hinata.

Neji sentía la culpa de Hinata, alrededor de ella se sentía la preocupación y la tristeza, se sentía que estaba asustada, pero que sabia que no podía hacer nada…y que eso era lo que mas le dolía

Después de bastante tiempo entro de nuevo el doctor. Neji se levantó, el doctor no lo miro, se sentó frente a su escritorio y miro unos papeles, Neji volvió a sentarse, hubo un momento de silencio.

-lo siento mucho…

Hinata apretó mas sus manos, por un momento dejo de respirar, no sabia donde estaba, quería gritar, quería ver a Kiba, quería verlo, parecía que el dolor comenzaría de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso, no quería imaginarse nada, pero su mente ya habia creado toda clase de situaciones que se relacionaba con la muerte de Kiba, Hinata apretó los ojos intentando apartar esos pensamientos, el simple hecho de que algo le hubiera pasado a Kiba dolía…y ahora esto?

-como?

-no puedo hacer nada

-pero…sigue viviendo…

-por el momento si

Neji suspiro, volteo a ver a Hinata, que no se movía pero que se notaba aliviada, Neji miro al medico

-en verdad no se puede hacer nada?...aquí no importa el dinero…pagare lo que sea

El medico no quito la vista de Neji por unos momentos, después miró a Hinata, que tenia la vista fija en el suelo. Suspiro.

-hay un hospital en el que trabaja la doctora Amagawa Misaki

-Amagawa…Misaki?...

-es muy buena, sus diagnósticos son bastante acertados, si quieren podría llamarla y que me diera su opinión…

-en verdad podría?

-es una buena amiga mía, y podría conseguir una cita

- en verdad?

El medico miro a Hinata, hubo unos momentos de silencio, el medico volteo a ver a Neji

-puede pedirle a la enfermera algunos papeles del chico Inuzuka?

-uh…de acuerdo

Neji se levanto y salió de la oficina, Hinata no se movió, el medico la vio por unos segundos

- te gustaría verlo?

Hinata alzo la mirada y vio con esperanza al doctor

-p…podría?

-solo unos momentos

-hai!

Hinata acompaño al doctor, caminaron por varios pasillos, el médico la miro

-como te hiciste eso?

Hinata lo miró

-eh?

-la herida de tu cuello

Hinata puso rápidamente su mano sobre la cicatriz

-yo-yo…-bajo la mirada-…no…

-_ es el mismo lugar…que clase de conexión tienen estos dos?_ Después te revisaré

-H…hai…

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, el medico tocó suavemente, dentro se oyó un "adelante", el medico abrió la puerta

-disculpe srita. Yuna, podría salir un momento?

-claro

La enfermera salió, el medico le hizo una seña a Hinata para que entrara, él se quedo afuera, Hinata se quedo en la puerta, de no ser que Kiba estaba muy pálido parecería que no estaba tan grave, parecería como que iría a despertar en cualquier momento

-Kiba-kun…

Hinata vio varios vendajes, tenia raspones y moretones en los brazos y la cara, se acerco lentamente, se quedo al lado de la cama, era su culpa…era todo su culpa que Kiba estuviera allí, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si tenia que hacer algo, apretó los ojos, quería regresar el tiempo, a el momento en que había empezado la pelea, así ella le daría la razón, así ella se cuidaría mas…y todo seria como antes, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y si no regresaba el tiempo…quería que Kiba despertara…era lo que quería….ver a ese chico…ese chico que siempre la apoyaba aun sin decir palabra…ese chico con ojos misteriosos, que siempre que la veian se sentía pequeña e indefensa, pero era ese chico…en el que en sus brazos se sentía fuerte…

"Tiiiiiiiii"

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos sobresaltada, miro horrorizada el monitor de Kiba, quería que se callara, que dejara de hacer ese ruido infernal, ese ruido que le decía que pasaba algo muy malo, ese ruido que le martillaba la cabeza

El medico y la enfermera entraron rápidamente, Hinata fue haciéndose para atrás hasta chocar con la pared, no escuchaba lo que el medico y la enfermera decían, solo oía el incesante sonido, empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, los apretó y se tapo los oídos, quería dejar de escucharlo, quería que se callara…quería que indicara que su amigo estaba bien…pero el sonido seguía allí, en su cabeza, cada vez mas fuerte, no lo soportaba, no solo era ese ruido, eran todas las palabras que Kiba le había dicho, sus palabras de aliento que se mezclaban con ese sonido, las palabras de hace pocos momentos.

-BASTA!!!

El sonido se calló, Hinata alzo la mirada, se dio cuenta de que ya nadie estaba haciendo nada

-q…que pasa?

El medico miro a Hinata

-en verdad…lo lamento, no pudimos hacer nada

Hinata se paralizo, abrió mucho los ojos, intentaba respirar, tenía esa sensación de que no tienes como tomar aire y que lo necesitas desesperadamente, intento hablar, pero solo salió una débil palabra

-no…

Esa sensación...de estar cayendo en un vacio…y que la única persona que puede ayudarte...se aleja cada vez más

* * *

bueno! ahi esta el tercero!

Kiba-kun T_T gomen, era un poco necesario...

(HI:te matarán)

. . .

Lo sé! p-pero esque-

(HI: deberias rezar...Sayonara!!! el Proximo cap es KAERU, en español regresa,si no hay reviews no hay capitulo ¿eh?)

E-espera!no-


	4. Kaeru

hey hey!!Aqui el nuevo capitulo de esta historia! perdon por tardar!

gomenasai! esque-

(HI: solo dejalos leer)

. . . de acuerdo!!

aqui esta el cap!desarrollen su imaginacion desde ahora!!!

reviewen vale??

**

* * *

**

**IV**

**KAERU**

**[Regresa]**

**"**_Porque el?...porque fue el al que le sucedió esto?"_

El sonido se calló, Hinata alzo la mirada, se dio cuenta de que ya nadie estaba haciendo nada

-q…que pasa?

El medico miro a Hinata

-en verdad…lo lamento, no pudimos hacer nada

Hinata se paralizo, abrió mucho los ojos, intento hablar, pero solo Salió una débil palabra

-no…

Ella no habia querido eso, había querido que se detuviera….pero no indicando eso…quería que esa maquina captara el palpitar del corazón de su amigo….ella no quería que se detuviera asi!!

-será mejor que salga…

-no! Deben hacer algo!

-ya no hay nada que hacer

La enfermera iba a desconectar a Kiba, Hinata se le acerco corriendo e intento detenerla

-no vaya a hacerlo! No se atreva a matarlo!

-ya esta muerto!

Hinata seguía intentando detenerla, el medico se le acerco y la quiso separar

-no! Déjeme! Suélteme!

-por favor! No haga que tenga que llamar a seguridad

-llámelos! Ya no me importa!

Siguieron intentando calmar a Hinata, pero ella solo los empujaba, la enfermera se aparto y tomo un teléfono

-por favor señorita! Cálmese!

-cállese! Usted no pudo hacer nada por Kiba!

-no había nada que hacer!

Hinata sentía punzadas en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, que hacia que su voz se quebrara cada que hablaba, las punzadas no se detenían, eran cada vez mas fuertes, mas y mas, no creía poder soportarlo, pero quería estar con el, quería irse con el, la idea de que el se había ido la hacia sentirse débil, sentirse….rota…se desgarraba a cada segundo que pasaba…ahora que haría? Ese chico era su fuerza, y si no estaba…que haría? Él debía regresar… Regresar y quedarse con ella! Ella lo necesitaba!!!

Neji entro corriendo al cuarto, vio a Hinata peleando con el medico

-Hinata-sama!

Neji se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Kiba

-no puede ser…

-el no esta muerto!! El regresara!!

-señorita por favor!

Neji intento detener a Hinata

-sueltame!!!

-Hinata-sama! Hicieron lo que pudieron!

-claro que no!!! Solo lo dejaron morir!!

-por favor, tiene que salir…

-No!!! Lo esperare!!! El regresara!!! Kiba-kun va a regresar!!!

Hinata pudo zafarse, corrió al lado de Kiba, sus fuerzas se fueron y cayo de rodillas junto a la cama de su compañero, no veía bien por culpa de las lagrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer, y no le importaba, busco la cálida mano de su compañero..pero solo encontró una mano fría…justo como sentía el ambiente, no sentía la calidez que Kiba le transmitía siempre que estaba con ella

-Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun…

Puso la fría mano sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos, recordando cada segundo que había pasado con ese chico...siempre había estado con ella cuando lo necesitaba... la hacia sonreír...sentir que en verdad podía ser alguien...no una simple chica, sino alguien...especial

Ni el medico ni Neji intentaron detenerla

Las lagrimas de Hinata recorrían su mejilla y caían en la mano de su compañero, una tras otra, no parecía que fuera a parar

-Por favor…Kiba-kun…regresa…por favor…

Neji se acerco

-Hinata-sama

-no te me acerques!!!

EN ese momento 2 guardias entraron al cuarto, tomaron a Hinata de los brazos, que intento evitar soltar la mano de Kiba

-No!! Déjenme!!!

Los guardias la jalaron y al momento de soltarlo...sintio como si le hubieran quitado una parte de ella, ya no volveria a verlo, ya no lo veria nunca...

La mano de Kiba quedo fuera de la cama, como si esperara que Hinata lo tomara de nuevo, ese vacio que sentia en su pecho incrementaba a cada centimetro que la alejaban de ese chico, no queria irse, queria estar junto a el, abrazarlo.

-basta!!! Déjenme!!! Por favor!!!

Hinata solo veía como se alejaba de Kiba mas y mas, intentaba desesperadamente soltarse, no importaba como, tenia que regresar al lado de su compañero

-Kiba!!! Por favor!! Te necesito!!Kiba!!!-apretó los ojos- REGRESA!!!

El sonido del golpe de la cama contra la pared sobresaltó a todos en la habitación

EL medico abrió mucho los ojos al voltear a ver al chico

Los ojos de Kiba estaban desmesuradamente abiertos,

-q-que demonios-

Kiba tomo con fuerza la cama, con su espalda levantada y los ojos en blanco mientras parecía recuperar aire, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo sin respirar, en la misma posición el cuerpo de Kiba empezó a sacudirse

Solo podían mirar, jamás había ocurrido algo así…

Hinata tenia los ojos muy abiertos, no sabia que pasaba y tenia miedo

Inesperadamente sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho

Neji volteo rápidamente al escuchar a Hinata gritar

Hinata se tiro al suelo con las manos sobre su pecho, no soportaba ese dolor, como si le estuvieran arrancando algo dentro de ella y el sonido de un metal retumbaba en su cabeza

Neji se acerco rápidamente a Hinata

-Hinata-sama!!! Que pasa???

EL dolor se incremento, no podia soportarlo más, queria gritar, liberarse, sintió que se le nublaba la vista…parecia una fina capa de niebla, se sintió mareada y con ganas de vomitar,alzo la mirada dolorosamente, sus lagrimas no dejaban que viera bien a Kiba

El cuerpo de Kiba cayo sobre la cama y parecio simplemente estar en un profundo y tranquilo sueño

Hinata sinti las punzadas en su pecho mas leves y menos dolorosas,

_-Kiba-kun…_

Hinata empezó a cerrar los ojos cayendo lentamente y justo en el momento en que escuchaba el sonido de la maquina de su compañero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para después desmayarse

Neji tomo a Hinata antes de que cayera al suelo, el medico reacciono y corrió a revisar a Kiba

Neji lo miro, estaba totalmente palido

Los guardias se dieron cuenta también

-disculpen…deben salir

-s…si…

Neji cargo a Hinata y salio del cuarto

La enfermera se acerco al doctor

-q-que fue lo que paso?

-esta…vivo…

-p-pero..

-debo…hacer unas llamadas…no lo deje solo y avíseme si sucede algo

-h…hai

El medico salio y entro a su oficina, se sentó frente a su escritorio y recargo su cabeza en sus manos, no entendía, no sabia que habia pasado en ese cuarto…ese chico…ya estaba muerto…como era posible?...

* * *

Hinata abrió un poco los ojos,no tardo en recordar lo que habia pasado, se sento rápidamente

-Kiba-kun!!!

Neji se le acerco rápidamente

-H-Hinata-sama…esta bien?

Hinata se tomo la cabeza

-q-que pasó con Kiba-kun?

-al parecer…entro en estado de coma de nuevo..pero sus signos vitales están estables

Hinata vió el reloj sobre la pared, pero aún veía borroso

-hace…cuanto de eso?

-estuvo dormida 6 horas

Hinata se sobresalto

-s-seis horas?

-son las 5 de la mañana

Hinata bajo la mirada

-pero…

-Hinata-sama…uhm…deberia…

Hinata miro a Neji

-d…disculparme…lo se…-se levanto-…después de todo…el doctor Hatoyama…nos ayudaba…ahora vengo…

Hinata salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la oficina del doctor Hatoyama, cuando llego bajó la mirada…no sabia porque habia perdido asi el control, iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho que hablaban.

-un ataque de catalepsia?

-eso parece, aun cuando…no tenia razones para padecer uno de esos ataques, cierto?

-no tiene antecedentes de enfermedades que induzcan a la catalepsia…además duró poco tiempo asi…y la forma en le que despertó...simplemente no entiendo

-entonces que se puede hacer?

-solo esperar, esto que paso fue muy raro… su familia ya lo sabe?

-han intentado localizarla, pero parece que han ido de viaje muy lejos y nuestra recepcion no…

-ya entiendo…

-He contactado con muchos especialistas…nadie sabe que pudo haber sido

-alguna reacción a alguno de los tratamientos que le dieron?

-no lo creo

-…

-…

-solo…

-que pasa?

-el chico esta muriendo…aún después de que…haya …revivido,su cuerpo no tiene la suficiente fuerza para componerse,no creo que le quede mucho tiempo, y si despierta es muy probable que…

-Hinata-sama!

Hinata se sobresalto, miro el pasillo

-Neji-nisan…

-tardaba mucho

-ah…yo…estaba a punto de entrar

De la oficina salio una doctora

-buenas noches

-buenas noches

Se alejo, Hinata se quedo donde estaba

-_esta…m-muriendo?...pero…_

_-_en que puedo ayudarles?

Hinata vio que el medico parecia cansado

-Yo…yo…-miro el suelo-…q…queria…disculparme…por lo de hace un rato…usted…esta haciendo todo lo que puede y yo…solo pude…yo…

-no se preocupe, se nota que lo quiere mucho

Hinata se sonrojo

-yo…

-venga, le revisaré esa herida

-h…hai…

Fueron al consultorio, el medico vio la cicatriz

-hace cuanto que la tienes?

-eh?....eso…esque…yo…fue…uhm…

El medico suspiro

-no es nada de que preocuparse, la herida sanó y con el tiempo la cicatriz se quitará, aún te duele?

-eh…no

-bien, si tienes alguna reacción o empieza a dolerte, por favor venga verme

-hai…

-bueno, sera mejor que se vayan a casa, seguiremos intentando localizar a la familia y lo tendremos en observacion…

-p…pero yo…quisiera quedarme…

-Hinata-sama…

-es…todo mi culpa…y…

-no se culpe, fue un accidente

Neji le puso una mano en el hombro

-vamonos a casa Hinata-sama

Hinata lo miro

-pero Neji-nisan…

-vamos

Hinata bajo la mirada

-hai…

Ninguno de los dos habló en el trayecto del hospital a la casa, Neji miraba a Hinata, que veia el vacio, cuando llegaron Hinata solo le agradecio y se fue a su habitacion, no intento detenerla, sabia que necesitaba estar sola…

* * *

bueno! ahi esta! el cuarto capitulo!

kami! si que estoy loca

(HI: nooooo, en serio?)

callate!

en fin! espero que se entretuvieran un rato!

(HI: ya saben! los reviews traen inspiracion y muchos capitulos!!!)

Sayonara!!! hasta el proximo capitulo!

(HI:Mata ne!)


	5. Kowai

Bueno! aqui la continuacion!  
Me quedo un poco...ehm...bjkadbs  
(que?)  
bjkadbs

(hah?)  
Nada!

Los dejo leyendo y me dan su opinion! constructiva y destructiva!  
(nos conformamos con un punto!)  
si! Ahora si los dejo! sayito!!

**

* * *

**

**V**

**Kowai**

¿Cual es la diferencia entre la noche y el dia?

La obscuridad

¿La oscuridad o el miedo a ella?

¿EL miedo de no saber que hay a tu alrededor? ¿EL miedo de no saber donde estas?

El miedo de lo que sucede…si estas en la oscuridad…

Los sueños…o mejor dicho pesadillas

¿Que es peor?

¿El miedo en la realidad o el miedo…en los sueños?

No quería cerrar los ojos, la oscuridad alrededor de ella, tenia miedo…no temia a aquel monstruo que siendo niña siempre hacia que se cubriera con las mantas, no temia al ser que siempre habia creido se encontraba bajo su cama…temia el no poder abrir los ojos una vez mas mirando un nuevo amanecer…no podía soportarlo, noche tras noche, cuando se disponía a dormir, el saber que ese sueño iba a regresar…la asustaba. Pero mas la asustaba el recuerdo que tenia cada vez que despertaba, su corazón latiendo desesperadamente, como si no hubiera palpitado durante aquel sueño, gotas de sudor recorriendo su cara, con la respiración agitada mezclándose con débiles sollozos…y el recuerdo…de verse a si misma sobre esa misma cama, con un manto rodeándola, mientras su respiración disminuía cada vez mas, esa chica en la cama, ella misma, miraba con esos ojos claros hacia el techo…para después percatarse de la presencia en esa habitación y mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas…mover los labios débilmente tratando de hablar…y solo lograr una palabra apagada pronunciada con dificultad

"t…tasu…kete…"

Sus propios labios pronunciando esa palabra

_Sálvame_

Los labios de esa chica…ella.

…._Sálvame!!_

Obscuridad…y el despertar

Pero aquello no era su sueño….jamás recordaba el sueño en la mañana, solo la sensación de vacio…y aquella voz pronunciando esa palabra…al principio su propia voz…pero después…se transformaba en otra…volviéndose mas desesperada pero alejándose cada vez mas, una voz que conocía, pero que aun no lograba identificar…una voz de un chico.

El vacio que la rodeaba, flotando en la nada, encogida como cuando era niña.

Solo una frase la rodeaba

"_tengo miedo"_

¿Por qué?

"_tengo miedo"_

¿A que?

"_No quiero tener miedo…"_

Una vez alguien dijo: "Los sueños hacen que todos y cada uno de nosotros nos volvamos locos tranquilamente y sin riesgos todas las noches de nuestras vidas."

Ella sabia que quería decir, al no poder mantener sus ojos abiertos y caer dormida no podía evitar que la pesadilla inundara su sueño…, una pesadilla que hacia que pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieran su palido rostro, que hacia que aquellas lagrimas cristalinas salieran de esos perlados ojos, una pesadilla tan terrible,que siempre, aun dormida…gritaba.

Neji abrió de golpe los ojos, se sentó

-Hinata-sama!

Corrió a la habitación de Hinata, se acercó rápidamente

-Hinata-sama!! Que sucede??

Hinata estaba completamente pálida, encogida en su cama cubriéndose la cara y sin dejar de temblar. Algo lo detuvo, que era esa sensación que tenia? ¿Por qué…le temia?

No quería acercarse, parecia que aquella chica estaba rodeada por una barrera

El terror inundaba esa habitación….queria irse…pero ella lo necesitaba

-Hinata-sama!!

Se obligo a llegar hasta ella e intentó despertarla, la piel de la chica estaba congelada.

-Hinata-sama!! Hinata-sama!!!

-Kiba-kun!!!!

De los ojos de Hinata empezaron a salir lágrimas sin cesar, intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Neji, gritaba, lo golpeaba desesperadamente

Pero no mas desesperado de lo que él estaba, Hinata no despertaba, la llamaba una y otra vez pero se negaba a abrir los ojos

-HINATA-SAMA!!!!

* * *

...bueno...ahora saben que es bjkadbs

(si, extremista)

bueno, algo asi, en fin!

espero sus reviews!!!!! EN verdad los espero XD

Al menos uno! n.n


	6. Yume

Hasta que al fin se me ocurre subirlo!  
lo siento tanto  
Algo pasó que todos los capitulos se revolvieron tan extraño en mi compu o.o

Y encima estoy en examenes finales XP

pero bueno! aqui esta! recapitulacion:en el anterior cap Neji esucho a Hinata gritar en medio de la noche

Este capitulo es el sueño que tenia Hinata( algo tiene mi compu o FF pero no me deja arreglar bien el documento cuando lo subo y tal ves por eso se encuentren varios errores ^^U)

Reviewen!

**

* * *

****Yume  
**_Sueño_

VI

Estaba asustada, no sabia donde estaba, una carretera en medio de la nada, la luna era la única que proporcionaba una tenue luz, una capa de niebla se encontraba rodeándola, casi no podía ver, no sabia si debería moverse o quedarse donde estaba, sus manos junto a su pecho, conteniendo la respiración, mirando lentamente a su alrededor, se sentía extraña, tenia mucho miedo, jamás se habia sentido tan sola y asustada, la sensación de que piensas que en algún momento algo se arrojara sobre ti, sin dejarte tiempo de pedir ayuda o intentar escapar. Sentía algo malo, algo le decía que debía irse de ahí, pero no podía, el miedo la paralizaba. Como una melodía en la noche, dejaba llevar su esencia a través del suave viento que acariciaba su rostro. Dejando que su cabello jugara con esas corrientes que hacían que miles de escalofríos la recorrieran, más no duró mucho esa sensación…

La sobresalto un chirriar de llantas, volteó en dirección a donde habia oído ese ruido, al voltear sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de confusión, sorpresa y miedo...apretando mas sus puños se hizo hacia atrás conteniendo la respiración.

-no…

Reconocía ese auto, ese auto que se había detenido a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella…era el auto de ese chico, parecía que había perdido un momento el control, ahora se cubría la cara con las manos quedándose un momento así mientras sus hombros temblaban.

-Kiba-kun…

¿Que estaba pasando?..¿Porque su compañero estaba así? Parecía…que lloraba

Una luz hizo que Hinata volteara al otro lado, abrió mucho mas los ojos, volteo rápidamente a ver a su amigo, quiso gritarle pero ningún sonido salio de sus labios, miró desesperada como el camión sin luces se acercaba al auto de su amigo, y cómo el volvía a encender el auto y se dirigía a donde iba el camión

Abría la boca intentando gritar, por más que intentaba, ningún sonido salía

¡¿Que estaba pasando?

¡Sus piernas no respondían!

¡Quería correr a detener a su amigo!

¡¿Porque no podía si era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento?

Sintió como su vista empeoraba debido a esas lagrimas, su amigo y el otro auto estaban ya a pocos metros, ninguno veía al otro…quería hacer algo, pero en el fondo sabia que no podía hacer nada…¡aun así tenia que detenerle! Si no-

Sus ojos claros se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras lagrimas escurrían por su rostro cayendo en el suelo, apretó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza, no escucho el choque, escucho su propio grito y sintió como si una fuerte corriente de aire la envolviera dejándose caer de rodillas, escuchaba como sus lagrimas caían sobre el asfalto, una tras otra, a cada gota sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho, no soportaba ese dolor, ese ruido, quería irse de ahí, ¡no quería estar ahí!

Se detuvo, el dolor…el ruido…todo pareció calmarse…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sobresaltó cubriéndose la boca mientras veía el cuadro frente a ella. Hubiera dado todo por no estar contemplando eso. Quería que fuera mentira, que esa niebla que había vuelto a surgir fuera la responsable de esas imágenes que deseaba se desvanecieran junto con el dolor. Aun cubriéndose la boca. Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro…

-¿porque?

Una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre el asfalto…vidrios por todas partes

-¿porque?

Otra lágrima…y el auto de su compañero estaba volteado, con todas las ventanas rotas y él encerrado en el auto

Hinata entrecerró los ojos en una expresión de dolor y su mano se cerró en un puño mientras gritaba

-¡KIBA-KUN!

¿Porque?

¿Porque pasaba eso?

¡El estaba sufriendo y ella no podía moverse!

¡Quería ir con él!

¡Quería ayudarlo!

Su compañero pareció despertar, después de unos segundos su amigo estiró su brazo para alcanzar algo, ella no sabia que era pero sabia que solo estaba lastimándose mas, estaba mucho mas que asustada, no sabia que hacer, se sentía sola, se sentía inútil

¡Se sentía tonta!

¡Su amigo esta sufriendo y ella no hacia nada!

¡No era el hecho de no poder hacer nada el que la hacia sentir asi!

Era….era algo dentro de ella que, ¡NO QUERIA hacer nada!

El grito de su amigo le desgarro los oídos, su expresión de sufrimiento, para después transformarse en una expresión pacifica…aun con aquel infierno rodeándolo, la imagen de Kiba fue alejándose más y más

-¡NO!

Hinata se levantó y estiró su brazo

-¡Kiba-kun!

Podía moverse, ahora corría hacia el, pero mientras mas corria mas se alejaba su compañero, veía como poco a poco Kiba perdia la conciencia, lo llamaba con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, le pedia que no cerrara los ojos, que no la dejara…pero escuchaba voces que no dejaban de susurrarle como ecos en el vacio alrededor de ella

"¿Lo odias?"

-¡No!

"¿deseas que muera?"

-¡NO!

"¿es tu culpa?"

Hinata tropezó y cayó al suelo de rodillas, no intento levantarse, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y muchas lagrimas caian sobre el asfalto

-es mi culpa…

"¿tu le hiciste eso?"

-yo…le hice eso…

"¿Por qué?"

-yo…

"¿Por qué estas viva y el esta muriendo?

Hinata apretó los ojos deseando que todo aquello se detuviera, que esas lágrimas dejaran de caer por sus mejillas

-¿porque?

"Toma su lugar"

Hinata abrió de golpe los ojos, sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, como si algo la abandonara, aquel ser que le hablaba la habia envuelto en un manto….

¿que era ahí?...no era la carretera…parecía un campo en medio de la nada…

Ya no importaba, poco a poco se quedo sin fuerzas y cayó sobre el pasto bajo ella

-¡Hinata-sama!

Neji estaba asustado, Hinata habia dejado de forcejear, tenia los ojos abiertos, estaban apagados, sin vida

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Despierte!

La respiración de su prima disminuía cada vez mas, no podía estar pasando eso…

Seguia en el suelo, se sentía cada vez más vacía, no podía moverse, alguien se acerco a ella, quería pedirle ayuda, pero su cuerpo no respondía, poco a poco sentía algo abandonándola…pero ya no importaba…ya no…

-¿porque estas aquí?

No podía responder, aun así varias lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, ¿porque estaba ahí? No sabia donde estaba…pero quería quedarse, nadie podría lastimarla…no podría lastimar a nadie…estaba mejor ahí…

La persona se agachó

-no deberías estar aquí

No podía ver su rostro

¿Por qué le decía eso?

Ella estaba mejor ahí

Sintió como tomaban su mano

-regresa

De repente sintió como todo volvía a ella, apretó los ojos

-¡NO!

Cuando volvió a abrirlos la abrazaban, quiso alzar la cabeza, pero la persona no la dejo

-regresa…por favor…

La persona se desvaneció y ella cayó de rodillas

-¿porque?...

La imagen de Kiba en el auto volvía a estar frente a ella

-¿porque?...

Su compañero cerró los ojos y ella solo pudo contemplar su rostro con marcas de sangre por todas partes, apretó los ojos. La tristeza, la desesperación, el miedo, el vacio, todo volvió a ella de un golpe, causándole un incesante dolor del que sabia…era el que habia sufrido su compañero

-¡Kiba!

Neji Estaba a punto de volver a llamarla cuando abrió de repente los ojos gritando e intentando irse

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¡Debo ir!-dijo la chica desesperada-¡Debo detenerlo!

-¡Basta!

Neji la apretó contra el, Hinata intento soltarse, pero con el tiempo dejo de forcejear, y se aferro a la playera de su primo, sollozando y pidiéndole perdón a su compañero.

Neji se quedo ahí el resto de la noche, veía como Hinata volvía a dormir tranquilamente, aun con los recorridos de lagrimas en su rostro

Debia hacer algo, no podía dejar que Hinata volviera a tener un sueño asi, no lo soportaría, no sabia que era lo que su prima soñaba, ella jamás lo recordaba…y creía que era lo mejor, era mejor si jamás recordaba lo que soñaba, no sabia que podía hacer, su prima y Kiba tenían una extraña conexión, la ultima semana Kiba habia estado muy grave, y durante esa semana su prima no dejaba de tener ese sueño, si a Kiba le sucedia algo mas…quien sabe que pasaría con su Hinata, pero el la cuidaría, hasta que estuviera mejor, el estaría con ella.

Esa noche, fue la última vez que Hinata tuvo ese sueño

* * *

Un poco larguito pero ya me tarde en llegar al esperado reencuentro ^^U

Si todo va como espero en el capitulo 8 es el reencuentro entre ellos

(hasta el 8?)

algun problema?

(falta mucho!)

Solo un capitulo!

(pues quitalo y haz que se encuentren ya!)

no desesperes!

( YA QUIERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN!)


End file.
